Several cell types are involved in inflammatory processes in rheumatic diseases. Understanding the pathobiology of these diseases often requires dissecting out contributions of spedfic cell subpopulations. The Integrative Cell Phenotyping and Morphology Core (ICPMC) will provide technical expertise, assistance and equipment at a reasonable cost to investigators in the Research Base of the Cindnnati Rheumatic Disease Core Center (CRDCC) whose studies require single cell analysis. The ICPMC will provide training in the proper use and interpretation of a number of immunophenotyping methodologies, including flow cytometry, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization cind histology. Expertise and assistance will be provided by Core personnel in the following areas: * Cell surface phenotype analysis (flow-based and pathology-based) * Morphological cell phenotype analysis (flow-based and pathology-based) * Intracellular cytokine analysis (flow-based, and pathology-based) * Cell proliferation analysis (flow-based) * Cell cycle and DNA index analysis (flow-based) * Cell apoptosis analysis (flow-based and pathology-based) * Gene expression analysis (flow-based and pathology-based) * Calcium flux analysis (flow-based) * Cell sorting (flow-based) * Antigen-specific T cell analysis (flow-based) In addition, the ICPMC will facilitate acquisition, analysis and storage of immunophenotyping data, maintain standards and quality control for immunophenotyping procedures, and assist in the application and development of new techniques.